


Hate, An Aphrodisiac

by EspadaIV



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Angst, Bitterness, Caesar doesn't like Graham, Graham Really Burns Caesar, Hate, Honest Hearts, Love, M/M, Musing, New Vegas, Where is my Tentacle Porn?, pun intended
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 20:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EspadaIV/pseuds/EspadaIV
Summary: Caesar's musing of one, Malpais Legate or Joshua Graham. How love can toe the fine line of hate.





	Hate, An Aphrodisiac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Girlfromthemojave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girlfromthemojave/gifts).



Hatred burns on his tongue for he is the mighty.

 

He, Caesar, is the son of Mars.

 

He rules the land with a firm fist. His word is law.

 

No one dares to defy him.

 

Putting trust in Malpais Legate was an error. Giving his heart to the man another mistake and a lesson learned because it had been chalked up as experience.

 

The world was a terrible place, but it was their world. It was their land to do as they pleased. Pillage. Burn. Torture. _Kill._

 

What had Malpais done?

 

He'd thrown it all away! He had humiliated Caesar and the Legion.

 

Caesar had loved Malpais so much that he hated the man. He loved him so much that it killed him. He had ordered for the man to be burned alive. He wanted to watch him suffer. He also knew that Joshua Graham was strong enough to survive such an attack on his person. He was strong enough to live on. He wouldn't die. He wouldn't just go away!

 

The man had to continue living on, educating those savages who tried in vain to destroy his army! Changing your name and wrapping your scarred face with a mask did not change who you were!

 

Love. The opposite of love was indifference not hate. Hate was an extreme. Love was an extreme, but they never met in the middle. They were parallels on different planes.

 

The taste of hatred and love is bitter as it mixes in his mouth. The decay and sour stench wafts in his nose; memories of nights laying in his tent, panting from angry orgasms as they lay together. 

 

Caesar remembered those.

 

Malpais would bow down to him, prone on his knees, staring up at him with those crystal blue eyes. Those eyes would bore into him, accusing him of things; accusing him of all his wrongdoings and grievances. Yet, Malpais would dip his head in reverence, placing his sunburnt lips upon Caesar's cock. There was still affection there, minute as it was. For all the things they had been through, it was just enough.

 

A wave of nausea overtook him, and it wasn't from the brain tumor that pressed inside of his head, against his skull. It was the memory of Malpais Legate and what his mighty warrior had morphed into; the simpering Joshua Graham.

 

It was enough to make him sick.


End file.
